Revenge is Sweet
by HPNewsie
Summary: Jack convinces the newsies to take revenge on a certain newsie for something that happened exactly three years ago.


**Author's Note: This is just a funny, light-hearted one-shot. I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **I do not own Newsies.**

"So, newsies of Manhattan," Jack said, addressing the newsies with a mischievous grin as he stood on a chair in the middle of Jacobi's Deli. "Do any of you know what today happens to be?" The newsies were gathered around three tables, engaged in various conversations and going over the events of the day.

Race rolled his eyes. "Ain't got a clue, Jack." The rest of the newsies nodded and looked at Jack in slight confusion.

"Nobody?" Jack asked, surveying the newsies' faces with a smile. "Well, my friends, three years ago today, one of our newsies joined our family and made history."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Finch stood up and pushed Jack off the chair. "You sound like an idiot."

Jack snatched the hat off of Finch's head, feigning insult. "Come on, boys," he said. "Don't you all remember the day Albert first came to the Lodging House? That was three years ago today."

The newsies looked at each other and suddenly burst out laughing, recalling the occasion Jack was referring to. "Yeah, he coughed his stomach right up on you Jack!" Romeo gasped. " You was covered in vomit all over!"

"The look on his face was priceless," Race said through his laughter, nudging Davey. "Albert was what, maybe twelve years old? Jack had just brought him in, and Albert wasn't looking too good. Jack was telling him all our names, and then all of a sudden the kid turns around and looks at Jack, opens his mouth, and throws up right on Jack's shirt! Jack was so disgusted, he almost told Albert to get out, but we was all laughing so hard that Jack just left him with us while he went to change his shirt. And when he came back, in a new shirt, but smelling almost as rotten as the Delancey brothers, Albert had upchucked again on the floor! I swear to you, I ain't seen Jack that mad in a long time. He lost it. But hey, Albert's a newsie now, ain't he?" Race exploded in laughter again. "God, I wish I'd had the nerve to throw up on the famous Jack Kelly when I was a kid!"

"Yeah, yeah, all right," Jack yelled, tossing Finch his hat back. " I didn't bring it up so you all could laugh at me. See, what I was proposing was a little-revenge." Jack grinned wickedly. "It seems fitting, with it being three years ago to the day."

The newsies all looked thrilled at the prospect. Davey covered his face in his hands. "Oh no," he groaned. "I should have known."

"Come on Davey, it'll be fun." Romeo poked him in the side. Jack came up behind him and placed his hands on Davey's shoulder.

"Yeah, and we need you to come up with a plan. You's the brains, Dave, and you know it. Lighten up. You gotta have a little fun in life, you know?" Jack shook Davey roughly, and the newsies crowded around him, yelling and whacking him on the head until he finally relented.

"Okay, okay," Davey shouted, looking up at the other newsies. "But I want everyone to know that I was roped into this by force. Les, you're my witness."

"Hey, where is Albert anyway, Jack?" Henry called out.

"I got Katherine to stall him over at her place. Actually, I dunno what they're doing. Oh well, she'll figure something out. Always does." The newsies rolled their eyes at the mention of Katherine and Jack's complete and utter adoration for her.

"So, Dave, what do you got?" Jack asked, rubbing his hands together. "It better be something good."

"Well," Davey said thoughtfully, looking at Les intently. " I may have an idea… but it all depends on how good of an actor Les can be." Despite his earlier protests, Davey was suddenly completely caught up in the idea.

"He's the best!" Mush said, elbowing Les lightly in the stomach. "Ain't you seen him sell a pape? This kid, here, he can make grown men cry!" The newsies whooped and cheered. Davey smiled.

"Okay, Les. The whole plan's riding on you," he said. Les giggled. "What do I have to do, Davey?" he said.

"Come here," Davey said, beckoning to all the newsies. As they leaned in, Davey began to outline his plan.

"Go, Jack! Hurry!" Davey said, pushing him towards the ladder to the roof. "They'll be here soon!"

"Keep your pants on," Jack grumbled. "I'm going!" He scrambled up the ladder and joined Crutchie, Specs, Race, Finch and Henry on the rooftop.

"Hey Jack, this ain't half bad," Race said, holding one of Jack's drawings at arm's length and examining it. "Although I can't tell if it's supposed to be Crutchie or Katherine." He smirked and continued sorting through the pile of papers.

"Hey! What are you doing snooping through my stuff! Give that here!" Jack grabbed the drawing from Race's hand and snatched up the rest of them from the ground. "Now I know never to let you up here again," he muttered, hiding the stack of drawings in the corner.

"Hey fellas, we better get to our places or Davey's gonna lose it," Crutchie said warningly. He leaned over the side of the roof. "D'you think Albert will notice us?"

"If you fall off the roof, yeah, he will" Jack said, grabbing Crutchie's shirt and pulling him back. "Do me a favor kid, and don't stand so close to the edge. This railing ain't gonna do much for you if someone knocks into you." Crutchie rolled his eyes at Jack's overprotectiveness, but limped back anyway.

"You know, I ain't ever gonna understand Davey," Jack said, shaking his head as he, Specs, Race, and Finch crouched down so that could just barely see the street below. "He puts up a fight about everything, and then he just takes it over. It's just like the strike. He said he wanted nothing to do with, and then the next thing you know he's the leader and telling us all to seize the day! I just don't get him."

"Shh! Jack, shut up!" Finch said. "It's Albert and Katherine!" The newsies had sent Romeo over to Katherine's apartment to tell her to bring Albert over to the Lodging House in half an hour, and the pair were just approaching from the end of the street.

"Now, we gotta time this just right," someone whispered directly into Jack's ear. Jack jumped and whipped his head around. "Dave, what the hell? Could you give me some warning next time! We know! We've gone over this a million times! We ain't gonna screw it up!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure," Davey said anxiously. "Okay, so when Les grabs Albert's arm, you go."

"Yeah, yeah, okay," Race said. "Are you actually worrying about this? It ain't life or death, you know. It's just some good old revenge. You know- fun?"

"Well, it's just- I didn't do stuff like this that often before. At all, really, before I became a newsie. It's just kinda new."

"Well, get used to it," Specs said, without taking his eyes off of Albert. "We like having fun."

"Hey guys, shut up so we can hear," Jack hissed, leaning closer. Crutchie carefully began handing the newsies at the railing buckets of water.

"Hi Katherine. Hi Albert," Les said as the two walked toward the entrance to the Lodging House. Les ran up and gave Katherine a hug.

"You know Les, you look a little pale. Do you feel all right?" Katherine asked, looking concerned as Les pulled out of the hug. Les's smile disappeared and he turned towards Albert.

"Actually, I don't feel so good. My stomach's kinda turning, like maybe I'm gonna-" Les's eyes grew wider and he clutched his stomach.

"No way, kid. Not on me." Albert said, backing away with a look of terror on his face. "Katherine, you take care of him. I don't know what to do!"

Les lurched forward. "I can't help it- I gotta-" Les grabbed Albert's arm as Albert grew steadily more horrified. The newsies on the roof shook with silent laughter- even Davey.

"Newsies…" Jack called, savoring the moment of anticipation and standing up with a wide grin. "Get him!"

All at once, Jack, Crutchie, Race, Specs, Finch and Henry dumped the buckets of water over the side of the building, and Romeo, Mush, Buttons, Elmer, and JoJo ran out from the sides of the Lodging House where they had been hiding and threw water on Albert.

Albert jumped as the water hit him, and his face went through a series of expressions of terror, shock, and momentary disgust in the moment when he thought Les had really thrown up on him. Katherine had just managed to get herself out of the way, and she stood with her hands on Les's shoulders, bent over with laughter.

The newsies roared with laughter, and Elmer ran over and lifted Les onto his shoulders as congratulations for his performance. The newsies on the roof quickly came down to join in. The newsies surrounded Albert, yelling and exploding in laughter, and no one had ever seen Davey laugh so hard. Jack was right next to Albert, relishing his revenge.

Albert was in the middle, completely soaked in water and frowning. He was not amused in any respect.

"Come on, Albert," Jack said. "You did it to me three years ago, only worse! Now you know how I felt!" Albert grudgingly smiled though his sopping wet clothes.

"If I had to get soaked, Jack," he said, rolling his eyes. "I guess I'm glad it was by you." He shoved Jack away playfully.

"See, Davey!" Race yelled as he ran by, dumping the remains of the water on Romeo's head. "This is what fun is! You's been missing out!"

"Yeah," Davey said, taking in the drenched Albert, victorious Les, triumphant Jack, and the mess of newsies running around and screaming their heads off. "Revenge is sweet."

 **Thanks for reading! Hopefully this made you smile.**

 **Quick Question: I was wondering if any of you had any sort of information about sending the toursies fan mail- anything at all would be appreciated!**

 **Also, I might be starting a multi-chapter story soon, which I'm excited for. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story and please leave a review, even if it's a short one. They really mean a lot!**


End file.
